


American Dreamer

by DREAMaboutADAM



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DREAMaboutADAM/pseuds/DREAMaboutADAM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this world it is not easy to find love! Someone finds it, and someone his entire life in her search. What if you found the love itself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	American Dreamer

Another super-great show, squealing fans, obscene lyrics, loud music and debauchery on the script. I am tired of this... Tired to hide behind a mask of such unusual star, which you can move all the frames. You want something else - do not even know what. Quiet family happiness or what? Although about what the family can keep it a 28-year-old gay guy? Sometimes I fall in love with what you lunatics with whom relations do not last more than a week. Then I forget to gay clubs with a cute guys, but none of them manage to get hold of my heart. I can not even name them in the morning to remember... 

And now, the tour schedule has brought me to Finland. After the concert, I was hanging out aimlessly through the streets of Helsinki, has not wandered into some cheap gay club. I sat down at the bar and started drinking. I was approached by a few fans that eat me by eyes, but other than autographs and pictures together, they got nothing. At last I saw him. Cute, skinny Finn. He was chatting with someone cute and funny in his incomprehensible language. I could not help trying to listen to the conversation. Apparently, he noticed that. Realizing that I'm not from around here, the guy said to me in English.  
\- Hey. You look great!  
\- Thank you, stranger.  
\- I am Sauli.  
\- Unusual name, and I'm Adam.  
\- Very nice. How are you here? Accidentally.  
\- I am often here.  
\- Cool. Have a drink?  
\- With pleasure. - Agreed to my new acquaintance.

We drank a lot. Sauli around my shoulder and whispered in your ear languidly: "Come to me." Once again, convinced that I want and all without saying a word, I deduce a guy from the club. We took a taxi. Sauli gave the address. It was close. We went into his small but cozy apartment, and in the hallway I clung to these uncharted me lips. Their taste drove me crazy. I barely dragged Sauli before bed, pulled off his tight jeans. Oh, how I wanted to get to take it! Lubrication was not around, so I immediately went sharply into his hole. He moaned with pleasure. Experienced, apparently. I fucked Sauli about two hours, until finally caught up with us a memorable orgasm... I have dark eyes, and I almost passed out right away.

 

The morning sunrise was in my eyes the rays of the Finnish sunshine, and I reluctantly opened them. Near slept Sauli, compressed into a defenseless lump. Oh really, I remember his name! Still, good to drink less. I admired his body... Interesting twists his velvety skin combined with a smooth tan. I ran a hand over the back of the guy. He woke with a start.  
\- Good morning, Adam. - He told me. - Thank you for this great night. Not everyone is capable of it.  
\- Sauli, I'm glad you liked it.  
\- Yeah, I would not mind repeating it someday.  
\- I would, too, but I'm not going to be here soon again.  
\- Where do you live?  
\- In America. But now I'm on tour. And unfortunately is leaving tonight.  
\- What a pity! Wait in what round?  
\- Glam Nation...  
\- What is that familiar... Wait, are you... you are Adam Lambert? Oh, I also have the phone a few of your songs. Here, look! That is, listen! - Then I heard a familiar tune to me «If i had you»! And I came up with a terrific idea.  
\- Sauli, and you would like to get on my show?  
\- Well, maybe... but you can? All the tickets have long since sold out.  
\- Not all! On show in Amsterdam still a few... and you'll get one from me as a gift.  
\- Is it true? Thank you!  
I handed him the ticket. Sauli this valuable piece of paper pinned to the heart.  
\- I have to go. I'll see you after the show. - I kissed the guy on the lips goodbye and walked out of his apartment.

A few hours later I was already in our GNT-bus and drove on. On my face, apparently, there was such an idiotic smile that Tommy came to me and asked:  
\- Adam, you had happened?  
\- Here is the deal... I think I met the guy of my dreams... I fell in love with it at first sight! Uh, I've missed it!  
\- So call him a moron!  
\- Yes, I do not have his number.  
\- No, Lambert, you're just a moron! Slept with a guy and even numbers are not picked up. Decent people do not do that!  
\- And how do you know I slept with him or not, the investigator?  
\- And I do not know you.  
\- Do not know, Tommy, do not you know? This guy would come to our concert in Amsterdam.  
\- And he will not be jealous of me? And then you're like me kissing at all, or are you for the sake of his beloved to change the program?  
\- And do not dream, of me that just does not get rid of. I'll make you another... - I threatened my friend giggled.  
\- Oh, how terrible! - Tommy made a pretense frightened eyes and ran to the other end of the trailer.

 

I do not remember how to live to see the concert in Amsterdam - All my thoughts were occupied only by him. Sauli... This unusual name... such an unusual guy... I reproduced in the memory of his smooth skin, which is so anxious to touch it again, gentle lips which wanted to kiss... For the couple of weeks I did not get acquainted with any guys - because I knew him better than I have ever find... But Tommy on concerts I kissed a special passion, presenting it Sauli. And finally came the day. Before the show, I was not able to meet with your loved ones because of the crowd of rabid fans. Well, I'll make you! I walked past them without even turning around. I was drunk, but almost happy. When I played WLL, I was crawling around the stage, causing the ecstasy of the public. And as I ran yhe program with Tommy - barely looked up from these lips. If he was not straight people, I would also raped him on stage. But I have to be at least decent grams, the more I have today seems to be a date...

As I approached the trailer, I saw him again.  
\- Sauli... I missed you so much... - I hugged him, pressing his body.  
\- Adam... I also missed... - The guy looked at me with his eyes that if I was drowning in a pool. - But can you tell me the answer to one question?  
\- Sure ...  
\- You meet with your guitar player?  
\- No, I do not meet with Tommy. Maybe this sounds strange, but it is not even gay!  
\- I'm sorry, you're just so real kiss as a couple in love.  
\- Soon the tour is over, and therefore our contract with him, too. What, are you jealous? - I asked, leading the guy on the bus.

\- Adam... I... I do not know ... - This question is clearly put him in an awkward position. To remedy the situation, I kissed Sauli on the lips.  
\- Where are we going? - He asked after the kiss.  
\- In my room, if you can call it that. - I opened the door with a sign «ADAM LAMBERT», and we went inside.  
\- Comfortably here you... - Sauli sat down on the sofa. I took off the table with a glass of hot tea, brewed it seems someone in the group, and gave the guy. He took a sip  
\- Uh, delicious. - I got closer, put his arm around his waist. Sau finished his tea and reached for me. Licked my neck. Uh, I realized that we both want each other...  
I threw Sauli on the couch, gently kissing the guy on the lips and unbuttoning his shirt. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and it opened. It turns out that for some reason came to Monte.  
\- Adam, you go... - He said, but quickly realized what was happening, closed the door and left. Sauli sighed:  
\- I feel so uncomfortable... I probably should not have come.  
\- I have to. No one owes nothing, but you wanted to, and came... - I closed the door and continued... Soon Sauli left without clothes. He untied the laces on my pants and took them off. Immediately I felt the touch of his lips and tongue on my flesh. The room filled with my moans... I could not hold back in her mouth and poured out a guy... He swallowed every last drop and bit my lip. So it was nice to feel the taste of his own semen with a kiss. Again, I was excited. And then I put Sauli on the sofa and abruptly entered. He must have been painful, but because he wanted it... When it was over, I whispered to him:  
\- I love you.

After a short sleep, we exchanged phone numbers and agreed to meet in Los Angeles after the tour, because my tour schedule did not have plenty of time. Sauli went to his home, and I'm... I went on tour, but actually I wanted him... During that time, I was so bored that I called almost every 5 minutes and made an important decision - Sauli should move in with me. To think that we live in the same house as a real family. But here he agrees to it - in fact he has his own life in Finland, work, friends. But I was hoping that everything would be the way I decided.

 

Finally, my grueling tour came to an end. With what kind of incredible joy I unlocked the door of his home home! Well, not quite native, I took it out, but used to live in it, and I hoped that I would not live here alone, but with your loved ones. I'm so tired that I immediately took off his outer clothing, and collapsed on the comfortable bed... Sauli is coming tomorrow. I'll show him a house... Our house... I will begin immediately in the bedroom... Well, what to pull, so much time no see! With these thoughts I fell asleep. Because of the fatigue I slept somewhere to two hours of the day. He was awakened by a knock at my door. In his shorts and sneakers I walked to open. There stood Sauli... He was a thin tight tank top and shorts of the same. Without saying a word, I pulled him into the bedroom. But he was not against... Hot, passionate kisses warmed our bodies. We are not in a hurry, we had plenty of time to enjoy each other... Finally, I got into a fragile little body ... We lost track of time and our delight. In general, we have got out of bed in the evening, when I was hungry. Sauli fed me with a spoon, a little. Now we do not need too many words, we understand each other a look.

The next morning I finally decided to talk with Saul about getting it moved me for good.  
\- Honey, I do not do that... - He sighed with sadness in his eyes. - First I have to tell you about your mom if you do not mind of course? And I'd like to meet yours.  
\- Excellent! - I supported this idea. - Like, today we will visit my parents, they live in San Diego, it's not very far away. Get ready! Do not worry about it. My mom is very good to my boys, I'm sure you'll like it. You are very beautiful, intelligent and kind ... And I have a brother, I think you make friends with him.  
\- And your brother... - Sauli hesitated.  
\- He is straight and has a girlfriend. - I replied. - Let's go.

 

A few hours later we rang the door bell of my mum. She did not wait for our visit, so do not immediately opened.  
\- Good afternoon, my son, how long have you not come.  
\- Mom, I want you to meet her boyfriend, Sauli. - I said, hugged a loved one. - Sauli, meet people, my mother - Leila Lambert.  
\- Very nice. - Said they both smiled. We went into the kitchen, my mother brewed tea to us.  
\- Now I'll call Eber, he will come and bring a cake.  
\- Okay, Mom. - I have yet biting a cookie. - And Nile come?  
\- No, unfortunately, today he's doing, but I think you'll have time to meet with him... Soon dad came and we had tea together in the family circle.

 

When we left the guests, I whispered in ear to Sauli:  
\- Well, baby, I'm fine, and you were afraid. He did not answer, but just kissed me on the cheek.  
\- And when we go to your parents?  
\- I do not know, they are always busy with work... Come for Christmas? Well, as long as I can live with you.  
\- Is it true? - I'm so glad that caught Sauli on his hands and began circling. But the guy was heavier than I thought, and I had to put it on the ground. Then I heard the clicks of the camera. Hell, again, these paparazzi, and strive to make incriminating pictures! Get used to it, Sau, now you're the guy star!

Prior to Christmas I have lived as if in a haze... I gave various interviews every magazines, said thousands of memorized phrases. How am tired of these journalists, their tricky questions, some are trying to prove that I'm not gay, others are investigating the details of my personal life. Enough! Finally, take a well-deserved vacation and travel to Finland. And though there is very cold, it's snowing - I know I will warm favorite. I've been looking for the right address, because Sauli parents did not live in the house where we get our first "familiarity" with him. Frozen and tired, I rang the doorbell. I opened a middle-aged woman, I understand - it's his mother. She was very sweet and friendly one, was glad to see me.

\- Sauli's sleeping right now, but you can come and see him, just quietly, I do not think we should wake him, it took him a week did not sleep, taking care of me... And yet, I know you're going to live together, I beg you, take care of my son, happy baby - and my happiness.  
\- Everything will be okay, I promise you! - I told her gently and went into the room where he slept Sauli... He's so cute when he sleeps... Blush on the cheeks, on the lips of an easy smile, hair slightly disheveled... I lay down beside embraced a favorite and desired body and fell asleep next to him.

In the morning I woke up because someone bothered the my shoulder. I reluctantly opened my eyes and saw Sauli. He still woke up earlier than I do! I imagine he was glad to see me! Do not waste time in vain, I hugged him and kissed her gently.  
\- Good morning, darling. - At the same time we said and smiled.  
We even now think and speak the same way, the truth, Sau speaks with a strong accent, but I understand his lips. So I decided to ask...  
\- What will be in Finnish I love you?  
\- Rakastan sinua - Sauli said, I did not immediately happen again, I felt like a schoolboy in love. And I was pleased that feeling.  
Sauli decided in the morning, after a delicious breakfast, my mother's, show me the town. We wandered through the various streets, saw all sorts of attractions. Sauli with interest to tell me and that when it was built, I also learned a lot about the history of Finland. After the walk, we were very tired and went into a cozy cafe that served traditional food. I'm so fed up that I understood - it's time to diet, and even plump for long. I wonder why such a thin Sau? I admired his mysterious eyes and seemed to drown in them. We just got home in the evening, and immediately ran into the bedroom...

In a moment we were in a comfortable bed... Rush was nowhere to go, I slowly, as if teasing, unbuttoning each buttons of his shirt, kissing every inch of soft skin. Sauli intermittently moaned, eagerly reaching for my strap. Freeing me from unnecessary wear us, he suddenly crushed me under him.  
\- Today I will be in charge. The objections are not accepted. - He smiled and kissed me again, sucking and biting my lips to their blood. Lubrication at hand was not, (again!) and we decided to use some cream. And finally, he is in me. We could not get enough of each other a few hours. I do not remember what ended our rough is night, but it was definitely the best sex of my life.

 

***  
We together for two years. Every day, our feelings are becoming stronger...  
Today - the anniversary of our friendship. I want to make a special present for my favorite! The evening, so quiet and romantic, that I have no right to change his mind...  
We are sitting at a table in the restaurant and look each other in the eyes... I pulled out a little box, took Sau hand, put his finger a diamond ring and gently asked:  
\- Will you marry me?  
In response Sauli smiled  
\- Adam! - He pulled out of a jacket exactly the same box and I put the exact same ring...  
Again, we understand that for each other... and whispered at the same time:  
\- I will...

THE END.


End file.
